Escape
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Donnie has a girlfriend with a history thats about to debut in the present.


**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters. I'm just playing.**

**Authors Note: This is the first in a series of three. Its a little unusual but then so am I. I hope you like it.**

**Escape**

She had run from her childhood home and semi-home town for a reason, to escape the deaths of her family. They somehow found her though. Jordan Leishelle Taylor, born Jocelyn James, had been living in New York City for almost 15 years before her past caught up with her. She had down what she always wanted and became a cop. However they still found her. She had changed her name and appearance. How they had found her was a mystery.

Jordan walked into the 27th precinct with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She was having a good morning and had a feeling that the rest of the day would go just as well. She and her…well she wasn't sure what to call him, lover, boyfriend, significant other, had stayed in and had an uninterrupted night and were planning on having lunch. Jordan sat down at her desk and started on her mountain of paper work and waited for her partner to show up. He came in a few minutes later with coffee, evidence of his lateness. He passed coffee around to Jordan and the two other detectives they worked with, before heading into their lieutenant's office with her coffee. Jordan still had a smile on her face. Ed Green, her partner returned to his desk and glanced at Jordan. He nudged Mike Logan, who poked his partner Lennie Briscoe and Ed pointed to her. She was staring off into space with a dreamy look on her face.

"So J.T. what's up?" Mike asked as he kicked her feet under the desks.

"What?" Jordan responded, startled from her reverie.

"Did you get laid last night?" Mike asked.

"As a matter of fact I did and I have a lunch date." Jordan answered.

"Are you ever going to tell us who you're seeing, so we can check him out?" This from Lennie. "You're like our sister, you know."

"Nope, sorry guys, but you are too good at investigating. Leave it be." She said as she gave all three guys a sweet smile. The guys nodded and they all started on their paper work. About an hour later Jordan looked up at Lennie and asked and absurd question.

"What day is it?"

"The 14th. Why?" Lennie answered without looking up.

"No reason." She answered and appeared to go back to work. In truth, she was lost in though. It was Valentines Day and she still hadn't figured out what to get Donnie, her lover, the Captain of the 16th precinct. Glancing at her watch, only half an hour had passed by. Shaking her head, Jordan tried to focus on her paperwork.

"Excuse me. Is there a Jordan Taylor here?" Jordan's head snapped up to the doorway, where a deliveryman stood with a bouquet of roses, white with dark pink tips.

"That's me." Jordan said walking toward him.

"Can you sign here please?" The guy said pointing out a spot on a clipboard. Jordan signed and took the flowers. She set them on her desk and searched for a card. She found it on top and quickly opened it as Mike, Lennie, Ed, and even their Lt. looked on. It read:

_To and extra special girl, on a special day. _

_All my love,_

B 

As she read, the color drained from Jordan's face. She sank down into her chair as if her legs had suddenly been incapable of supporting her. Checking the back of the card, she found the address and room number of a hotel.

"J.T. what's wrong? Who are the from?" Mike asked worriedly.

"They're from my ex-husband." Jordan answered quietly.

"The one you tried to get away from, the reason you changed your name?" Lt. Van Buren asked.

"Yeah…Lieutenant, would it be alright to have the rest of the day off? I need to return these flowers to their sender." Jordan asked.

"Go ahead. Actually all four of you get out of here, go talk to your sweethearts or whatever it is that you do." The Lt. ordered with a wink at Lennie. Jordan, Mike, and Ed were the only ones who knew about the relationship between Lennie and the Lt. Jordan grinned. She had been lost in thought for a few moments, until Ed poked her in the side.

"Jordan? Jordan! Hey girl, you're scaring us." He said. She looked up at him.

"What?"

"You had that smile on your face, the one you reserve for perps, when they lie and you're about to nail them to the wall." Mike said.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what I wish I could do to Bryce for putting me on the spot. I'm thinking about throwing them back in his face, literally." She answered.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Ed asked.

"No, I need to do this on my own. I'm not the meek kid I was when we were married." Jordan said as she put on her jacket and picked up the flowers. "I'll see you later." With a last swish of her long black braid, she was out the door. Ed and Mike just shrugged before following her out the door and heading the opposite direction, toward the courthouse.

Jordan walked into the hotel carrying the flowers and got directions to room 420. She knocked on the door and when Bryce opened it, all he could see were roses. Opening the door wider he invited Jordan in and asked her to put the flowers anywhere. So she did. She dropped them in the middle of the floor. Bryce turned around at the sound to stare at a stranger with Jocelyn's green eyes.

"How dare you?! I told you when the divorce was final that I never wanted to see you again. Why couldn't you respect my wishes just this once? God! You were an ass when we were married and it seems 20 years hasn't changed anything."

"Are you Jocelyn? My Jocelyn?" Bryce asked, unsure that it was really she.

"No, my name is Jordan. Jocelyn is dead. She doesn't exist anymore. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone. I have a new life." Jordan answered. Bryce was shocked. His Jocelyn would never have spoken to him in that tone. He knew this was his Jocelyn though.

"You've changed. The dark hair suits you. You've lost weight too. I think I like the new you better, Jocelyn." He said as he reached out to touch her.

"My name is Jordan." She said again as she backed away from his out stretched hand. Bryce grabbed her armed, halting her movement. Jordan slapped him hard across the face. Hard enough for him to let go and touch his cheek.

"You've never hit me before. When did you get so bold?"

"When I grew up." She turned to leave and came face to face with a young blonde. "Hello." Jordan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Jordan meet Shelley. Shelley, this is my ex-wife Jocelyn now known as Jordan." Bryce introduced them.

"Pleased to meet you. Daddy, when are we going to go to the Statue of Liberty?"

"In a little while. Why don't you go get us a soda?" He asked handing her some money. Jordan just stared at him.

"I'm not going to ask. I don't want to know. I never want to see you again. Don't contact me. In fact, it would be best if you stayed out of New York State. I'm leaving." She turned to go and her cell phone rang.

"Hello…yes…I'll be there in 15 minutes…Yeah, I love you too…Bye." She spoke into her phone.

"And who was that?" Bryce asked. She could hear the spick of jealously in his voice.

"None of your business. Goodbye." Jordan walked out and didn't look back. Bryce just shook his head and hoped that she would come around.

Jordan made it to the restaurant in record time, to meet Donnie for lunch. "Hey babe." She said as she sat down in front of him.

"Hey, I called your desk, but Lennie said you left. Where did you go?" He asked.

"My ex-husband was in town and he sent me flowers, which I felt obligated to return to him. Hopefully he will take the hint and leave me alone."

"I hope so. I'm getting too old to kick ass.

"You'll never get old. Now kiss me. I've missed you all morning." They enjoyed their lunch but Donnie had to go back to work. Jordan went back to work as well, simply because she had nothing else to do. On her desk she found another bouquet of roses. This time they were a deep red. Finding the card, she read the inscription. They were from Donnie. Jordan sighed happily. She set them on the corner of her desk and started on the massive pile of paper work, a stack that seemed to have grown in the few hours she was gone. She eyed it dubiously before digging in.

Throughout the day Valentines notes were delivered around the precinct. Jordan received a few and made sure that all the detectives and her Lt. got a Valentine. At the end of the day, she was tired. Starring at forms for hours would make anyone's eyes hurt not to mention drain their energy. Slowly she made her way home. The traffic was horrible but what else would you expect from New York. She made it home and walked in her door to find Bryce waiting for her. Donnie want home yet, so she could only imagine that she left a window open or he had found her hide a key. It was either that or he had become a world-class lock pick.

"What are you doing here? You have no right to be in my house. Get out now!" Jordan said with irritation.

"I need to talk to you. I need to tell you why I'm here." Bryce answered, sounding sincere and sweet. She knew it was an act.

"Ok, so talk." She ordered while taking off her coat and scarf.

"I want you to come back to me. I've missed you these years. It took me forever to find you without help. I want you back. I need you. Shelley needs a mother and I want it to be you." He was begging.

"My answer is no. I wont go back to you. It's been 20 years. I've moved on with my life. I know what you are like. You're all sweet now, but as soon as I come back to you, you will turn into the domineering asshole you were before. I'm not the stupid kid that fell for your act anymore. I've grown up and I'm settled. I don't like being controlled. And as far as your daughter is concerned, she seems like a sweet kid, but she looks like she is old enough that she doesn't need to be taken care of." She said. Bryce looked like he was going to explode. He stuttered out a few angry 'buts' while his face turned red. Jordan waved him off as she heard the door open and felt Donnie walk up beside her.

"You bitch!" Bryce exclaimed.

"Go to hell, Bryce, because it will freeze over before I take you back." She said with venom.

"What's going on?" Donnie asked as he took Jordan's hand, lacing their fingers.

"This is Bryce. He was just leaving." Jordan answered as she gave him a pointed look. Donnie rested his hand on her shoulder and glared daggers at Bryce.

"I believe she told you to leave. I suggest you get out now." The tone of his voice could have frozen fireballs and Bryce left without a backward glance.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." Jordan said as she covered his hand with her own and then turned to face him.

"Anytime. Are you ok though?" Jordan nodded. "Good. You know I love you don't you?"

"Yes, but I like to here you say it."

"I love you." They shared a peaceful moment until Jordan's stomach interrupted them with a loud growl. "So what do you want to do for dinner?" She smiled and headed for their bedroom. Donnie watched her go. "I guess dinner can wait." He muttered to himself.

Bryce stood outside their apartment door. He was seething. Jordan had apparently moved on with her life, but he was there to disrupt that happy medium. With a devilish smirk, Bryce headed back to his hotel to plan.

The next morning dawned cold and dreary. Small flurries of snow dashed about. Jordan had all but forgotten the incident with Bryce the day before. She was rested and content after spending the night wrapped in Donnie's arms. There was something about being around him that made her feel so safe. Lennie was the first to notice her happy mood but Mike wasn't far behind. He nudged Lennie.

"Looks like someone get lucky last night." Jordan laughed as she overheard him.

"You could say that." She said with a broad grin.

"What happened with your ex?" Ed questioned as he came up behind them.

"He was quite promptly told off and had his flowers thrown back in his face. Also I called the hotel to make sure he left and he has checked out. However I'm going to keep my eyes open for him, just in case." Jordan answered with a smirk, her devilish side coming out.

"Good to know, but should you need us…" Lennie started.

"Yes, should you need us…" Mike and Ed chorused.

"I'll call." Jordan finished with a flourish. They all started laughing, until the Lieutenant put and end to their fun by barking at the to get to work. Each detective knew better than to test Van Buren's patience, even on a good day.

Bryce however had not left town. In fact he had simply checked out and took up a new room in the hotel under the name of his daughter. Jordan hadn't even tried to look past his leaving. He grinned to himself as he set about picking the lock to her apartment. He wasn't sure whether the other man was home or not, but he felt the need to take a chance and see what he could see. Bryce entered the apartment as quietly as possible but knew he'd been caught when he heard the distinctive sound of a gun cocking by his ear.

"Well, well, it seems you didn't learn you lesson the first time about breaking and entering." Donnie said as he cuffed Bryce. He was escorted down the stairs and put into a squad car. Donnie felt the need to call Jordan and tell her what happened. Once that was explained, they both decided a restraining order would be the next logical step. Donnie met Jordan at the 33rd precinct to file the charges. Bryce protested.

"What about Shelley? Who will take care of her?" He whined.

"How old is Shelley?" Jordan asked.

"She's 18." He answered.

"Well then she's an adult and on her own. But if you're really worried, you should have thought about her before you broke into my house." Jordan said without sympathy. Later that afternoon, they went before a judge.

"Next!" She called.

"Your honor, this is a simple B & E. Nothing was taken, however the man has been harassing his ex-wife, who happens to be one of New York's finest. She has petitioned for a restraining order." The attorney said.

"Very well. For breaking and entering you will pay a $1000 fine and if you come within 500 feet of your ex wife, you will be thrown in jail. My suggestion would be to pay the fine and go back to wherever you came from. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your honor." Bryce answered.

"Good. Dismissed."

Jordan and Donnie were the first to leave and decided to end their day with a good dinner. That meant Jordan cooked. She made manicotti with fresh bread from the bakery. They enjoyed their dinner and later that night, Jordan finally let her tension go in the warmth of Donnie's embrace.

Jordan woke around 3 AM, but she wasn't sure exactly what woke her. She knew Donnie was awake because he squeezed her hand, however the sudden catch of breath drew her attention to the foot of the bed. Jordan could make out a silhouette of a man. Slowly, so as not to draw his attention, she reached under her pillow, and grabbed her gun. Donnie counted to 3 on her palm.

"Freeze" Jordan called as Donnie flipped the light switch by their bed. Once again Bryce was an uninvited guest.

"You little bitch! I loved you and this is how you repay me? Well tonight you and your lover die. Put the gun down or he loses his head." Jordan lowered her gun to the comforter. Then lightening fast raised it and fired, hitting him in the right shoulder. Bryce dropped his own gun to grab his shoulder. Donnie took it away and grabbed his cuffs from the dresser. He cuffed Bryce's hands behind his back, ruthlessly.

"That's assault with a deadly weapon, breaking and entering, threatening 2 police officers, and violating your restraining order. I believe that means jail time for a good 5 to 10 because I'm going to request consecutive time." Bryce flinched. Jordan had called dispatch for a unit and they were knocking on the door. The uniforms took Bryce away. Donnie led her back to their bedroom.

"Lets try to get some sleep. Everything will be sorted out in the morning. Patrol's tongue is going to be wagging tonight and we're going to need all the rest we can get." He said.

"Yeah, we could beat them to the punch and call everyone now." Jordan answered with a tired grin.

"We could, but they wouldn't appreciate it. What do you say to telling them in the morning, that way I can propose properly over breakfast." It took a moment for his words to sink in.

"Propose? You mean you were going to ask me at breakfast?"

"Yeah, it seemed like as good a time as any. I've been planning to ask you all week, since before Valentine's Day."

"You don't think we're too old for this marriage thing do you?"

"No, do you?"

"I guess not." Jordan smiled and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Donnie. You've just made me the happiest woman on Earth."

"Good, now would you like this?" He showed her a beautiful platinum setting with two pear shaped sapphires flanking an Asscher cut diamond. She was in shock.

"How did you afford this?" Jordan questioned in awe. "Its beautiful."

"I had some money saved up. I've been planning this for a while." Donnie looked sheepish for a moment.

"Its magnificent." He slipped the ring onto her finger where it fit perfectly.

"You never answered my question." Donnie prodded gently.

"You never asked." She answered coyly.

"Jordan, will you marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you, but we are definitely waiting until tomorrow to tell everyone."

"Agreed. Lets go to bed." Jordan nodded and smiled happily when Donnie tumbled her onto the mattress.

To see the ring, go to this site.


End file.
